


sleeping rough

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [328]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: from the prompts feed: anon, with Gordon and Penelope camping in the lake district





	

 

The insects were loud in the darkness, chirping away at each other.  Beside him, Penny’s sigh was dramatic.  “Honestly, Gordon.  You’re a disaster professional. How did you manage to forget your sleeping bag?”

Gordon shrugged, one arm folded back so he could pillow his head on his forearm.  “Beats me, Pen.  Good thing yours is big enough for two.”

Penny sighed again, but she was warm and soft where she was snuggled against his side, her head resting on his chest.  

Gordon let his muscles relax and listened to the night that surrounded them.


End file.
